Forget him
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Belarus loves her brother in a way that is different than most, can Lithuania make her forget him? LithuaniaxBelarus


My fingers nimbly folded each article of worn clothing. As I examined closer, I knew these clothes could be a hundred years old, maybe more. I was bored. Estonia was cooking and Latvia was cleaning. I had been left with laundry and washing Russia's underwear, by hand in the chilly air out side, was not something I was exactly eager to do so I procrastinated folding and unfolding Russia's other clothes for as long as I could. Maybe I could convince Estonia to switch jobs with me. Not that he reveled in washing Russia's unmentionables either.

"Estonia! Can you help me?" I was able to hear Latvia shout from the sitting room. I suppose, I'll have to do it myself. I let out a long sigh as I picked up something that I think was supposed to be white at some point. I dropped it into the basket and carried it to the front yard and began on the unsavory chore.

"Big Brother!" I heard as I felt a gust of wind rush past me that looked vaguely like Russia, followed by another blur that resembled Belarus. She chased him around the yard a few times before he got into his car and drove away. "You'll change your mind!" she shouted after the speeding car. Her back was to me then she fell against the wall. She watched him for a long moment before putting her face into her hands I knew she was crying, I was the only one around to see her weakness. I guess that it would hurt to be rejected everyday like that…

"Miss Belarus…?" I addressed her with gentle respect.

"Oh, Lithuania!" she wiped her eyes quickly and looked up at me trying to hide her sadness with a big scowl. "What do you want?" she asked me somewhat rudely.

"Well, um, Mister Russia won't come home until he believes you're gone," I began, she stared back, "Um, would you like to have tea with Latvia, Estonia and I?" I knew that it was about lunch time and that we could slack since Russia left.

She continued to stare "… What kind?" she asked.

"What kind would you like? We have a pretty good assortment." I smiled.

"I'll take anything sweet." She stopped scowling, but she didn't smile back.

"Sounds fine to me, would you like to come inside with me?" and I held out my elbow for her to take, I was attempting to be gentlemanly… she walked past me, haughtily. Snubbed, I held my arms to my sides and followed her inside.

As Estonia and I set the table and made tea Latvia Served the food Estonia had been making. Belarus sat and watched all three of us with her sharp violet-blue eyes. My eyes strayed from the tea that was steeping in front of me to her and her pretty face and soft hair…

"Lithuania, did you finish the Washing?" Estonia asked patronizingly as we sat down.

"No…" I blushed

"Then what are you lounging about for?"

Latvia started to laugh at me.

"Did you finish dusting?" I shot back at the shortest Baltic state. He stopped laughing and hung his head. Then something unexpected happened. Belarus began to laugh she laughed until she was gasping for air then she sighed and said

"You Baltics crack me up." Seconds later she went back to her stoic expression. She had a cute laugh and I really liked it. After lunch Latvia and Estonia excused themselves to finish their chores leaving Belarus and I alone. I was cleaning up the mess, I put cups and plates into the sink and I ran warm water over them. She came up behind me.

"Lithuania, thank you." She said suddenly "for being so kind… could I possibly join you again?"

I looked at her contentedly "Sure, you can come over tomorrow. And Miss Belarus, call me Liet." I smiled at her.

The edge of her mouth quirked in what I suppose was an attempt at a smile in return "You may call me Bela if you like."

"I will, miss Bela."

"Goodbye then." She turned and waved, I waved back. I watched her leave, wow she was so beautiful. My mind thought to the chore that awaited me, I wouldn't mind washing Bela's underwear. I giggled to myself as I trotted outside to the washtub my mood raised.

The next day Bela did come over and us Baltics got out of our chores for a while. It was fun, Bela contributed more to the conversation. And I got to hear her adorable laugh again. I told her she could come over anytime. She took me up on that and began coming over for lunch every day, eventually we just set out a plate for her. Whenever Bela Graced us with her pretty presence Russia dispelled himself from the house for a few hours. Latvia was much more cheerful and had grown to like Bela very much. She also had smarts like you wouldn't believe, she and Estonia could occupy hours of their time with Tech talk. She smiled more laughed more and she hardly ever talked about Russia.

I like to think I did that, that I made her happier.

Her daily occurrence was so much the norm to us after about a month or so Russia anticipated her arrival and left before she even got there. One day she got here earlier than usual. Russia was getting ready to leave. She snuck up on him. Belarus was the only thing Russia was afraid of and it was very easy to tell. "Hi big brother!" she said cheerily. He screamed in response, "I just wanted to say hello, are you alright?"

"Hello goodbye!" he shouted leaving hurriedly. He couldn't move fast enough he ran like the floor was on fire.

"Oh, okay then, goodbye…" she said after his form she hung her head sadly again. I approached her again I had grown accustomed to seeing her bright and cheerful. And I wanted to end her sadness.

"Miss Bela?" I asked, "Are you okay?" I heard her sniffle her eyes seemed locked on my shoes.

After a long pause I could barely hear her whisper, "My own brother won't talk to me." She looked up at me with tears filling the ridges of her lovely eyes. I was a sucker for girls who were crying. And she made all other girls cry with how amazingly adorable she looked when she cried. I wanted to comfort her, I reached for her now trembling frame. As she clutched my shirt and began to sob into it I wished for her to never ever feel the need to cry again. In my arms she seemed to feel safe and as if she didn't have to hide that she was sad. Her tears flowed freely and were almost instantly absorbed into my shirt. I found myself rocking her back and forth against my chest and murmuring shh to quiet her. Eventually I was rocking a quiet Belarus, I peeked down at her, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were dry. We gently parted she looked up and gave me a half cast sad gaze.

There we stood, In the entry way of Russia's large house my arms wrapped around her comfortingly. She looked up at me and I couldn't help myself I brought my face very close to her nose and we shared air, "Liet…? She asked quietly. I touched our lips gently, once then gave her a kiss that I thought was both gentle and passionate. I could love Belarus. I really could.

When I pulled away from her she had her eyes closed and her lips pursed her eyes opened and she frowned at me. "Tea…? I asked as if I hadn't just kissed her. She stared for a moment before bringing our lips together forcibly.

She separated the kiss as abruptly as she started it. "I'd like that." She slipped form my grasp and led her way to the kitchen. I followed dazedly. As she sipped Tea and conversed happily, My eyes watched her silently. Estonia as me what was wrong with me several times.

I responded simply with "I don't know." When Bela went to leave, she hugged Latvia then Estonia then me.

Her soft lips brushed against my ear with a whisper "until later." She trotted away, leaving me mouth agape, and confused. I went back to my chores. Russia returned. And soon it was dark.  
>I trudged to bed, Bela weighed heavy on my mind. Falling into bed with my shirt and shorts on and a blanket covering me. My brain dozed I saw Bela, in a light dress wiggling her bare toes in the daisies. She smiled at me, laid back into my chest her soft hair touching my cheek. There was a strange knocking sound. I rolled over and opened my eyes blearily, I walked to the window, nothing, well, duh, your room is on the second floor, dummy. My feet brought me to my door. And I opened it Bela stood there, in a Light blue tight dress, with a bow under her chest, with one strap falling off her shoulder. Her hands were behind her back. And she leaned against the door frame. "Hi," she said awkwardly.<p>

I reached for her, she leaned on my chest. Her delicate hands fell on my arms, she looked up at me with her big pretty eyes. I smiled down at her. She stretched up and kissed me. I pulled her inside my room. Kissing her until she was breathless.

Next thing I processed, we were on the bed, she was on top of me our lips only separating if we really needed air. My hand ran up the back of her soft and perfectly shaped thigh.

"Bela…" I said softly in between kisses. She directed her eyes at me, her lashes narrowed inquisitively, "Are you okay?" I asked, I couldn't help but feel as though I was taking advantage of her.

"Yes." She answered, "Why? You don't want me?" she asked pitifully. She couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Quite the opposite, my beautiful Bela." I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her. With our lips together I rolled her onto the bed next to me. I pulled back a few inches to examine her. the moonlight from my window, fell across her prettily. Casting alluring shadows over her breasts, and making her skin a seemingly ghostly pale. Her hair became silver, and her lips were pink and they formed a little smile. I brought my lips down on hers again. She hooked her leg around my waist.

I wondered if she really loved me, somewhere in the back of my mind. But all that I cared about currently was hearing her sigh, seeing her shiver and feeling every inch of her skin. I had her thrown across my bed I had divested myself of my shirt. In my hands I held her delicate ankle, I kissed my way up to her knee and further my kisses becoming sloppy. My hands stayed on either side of her thighs.

She smelled sweet. Some women soaked themselves in stagnant, overpowering perfume, she smelled clean and natural. She had silky, white panties on but they now decorate my floor. I slowly slid her dress up her torso, she was now panting slightly. And I was forcing myself to go slow enough that she was able to enjoy it too. I nosed past her belly button up to her chest. And after she assisted me in pulling her dress over her head. I kissed each one of the luscious mounds in turn. I followed the curve of her neck to her lips and kissed them lightly she mumbled in broken Russian. All I could understand was that she wanted more. I undid her bra and then proceeded to kiss the now bared flesh.

After I had very happily obliged to her demands for more, we lay spent. She was soft and warm against my naked chest. I listened to her soft breathing as she dozed. I kissed the top of her head, her hair smelled like lilacs. And her breathing lulled me to sleep.

**ARGH! Finally! I have been working on this one for a while. It turned out nice. TA-DA!**


End file.
